Sekirei  Fume Chronicles
by chickenkila
Summary: For all those who've had their fill of Minato and his Sekirei, take a break and read about a couple of new characters who will hopefully grab hold of your attention.    I do not own any part of the Sekirei series.    Rated M: For Language and Graphic Cont
1. Yoshika Fume

This is an original story so don't go whining about it not being the way you want it to be. If you don't want to read about characters who aren't in the actual series then don't read this. I do not own Sekirei or any of the characters. Don't Flame kiddies.

Sekirei - Fume Chronicles

Chatper 1: Yoshika Fume, Wingless? Not for long!

"HIIIII! Um... Where to begin? My name is Yoshika Fume! I have dark brown hair, but of course you can see that. I'm five foot five inches tall. I like to wear short skirts and tight shirts, but you can see that too... I usually wear my pink lacy panties but they were dirty so I went without them today! Oh yeah, I'm honest!" There was a loud crash as half the men gathered around the gorgeous young woman fell to the ground to try and get a better view.

"Speaking of being honest, my measurements are 90/49/83 but I'm sure my chest isn't done growing yet." She placed her hands on her breasts and adjusted them up and down. The original crowd of men gathered had nearly doubled when she reached the end of her speech.

"Lastly, I'm a Sekirei! So... Who wants to be my Ashikabi?" The crowd began to cheer loudly as every man began to claim that he would be her Ashikabi, half of them not knowing what it actually was. She glanced around the crowd for a moment and waved her arms causing her chest to bounce gaining to attention of everyone.

"OKAY! Then you're going to have to fight for me!" Just like that a riot had broken out. Yoshika slowly snuck her way out of the crowd and watched as the men proceeded to tear at each other like a pack of wolves fighting over a kill.

"Hehe, men are sooooo stupid..." Yoshika giggled staring at the skirmish.

"Well not all of us are stupid... not the desperate ones." Someone spoke from behind her. She turned around to see a handsome young man wearing a school uniform. He had straight black hair and was slightly taller than her. She look him up and down slowly examining his blue outfit and glanced the name tag hanging from his rucksack. 'Komochi Z.' Yoshika was instantly drawn to him.

"Heh, I don't know what you're talking about I wasn't saying anything." She tried to solve a nonexistent problem.

"Oh really? That's too bad I quite enjoy a good prank every once and a while and I could have sworn this was your doing." Komochi smiled slightly.

"OH! Well it was my plan! You see I-" Yoshika began to explain.

"I'm just kidding I heard your little speech... Way to get them all riled up."

"I just thought I would-"

"So are you really not wearing your panties?" He placed a hand on his chin and stared at her skirt with a look of little interest on his face.

"Do you want to see?" She smiled slowly starting to lift it.

"No, actually I was just going to say that that's rather inappropriate to be running around without underwear on don't you think?"

"Wha- Why you punk! I won't stand here and be lectured by some black haired... smug looking... pretty faced-" She gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Um... what was that last part?" Komochi smirked as she blushed and turned away.

"I said smug looking! That's all... I have to go!" She jumped an unbelievable distance into the air and dashed away.

"So, she wasn't lying..." he said wiping the blood from his nose with a handkerchief from his pocket.

As she was running back to her so-called hideout Yoshika noticed another Sekirei jumping from roof to roof, trying to escape two more who were shooting lightning at her from their hands. When the girl took a leap far too large for her to make she turned away as to not see what would happen when she fell...

-FIN


	2. Komochi Zanzabi

Sekirei - Fume Chronicles

Chapter 2: Komochi Zanzabi, What's an Ashikabi?

She danced around his thoughts gracefully, touching the ground only for a second before leaping into the air again. He waited with anticipation, every time she reached the height of her jump, for the descent which would cause her dress to float up revealing what lies beneath.

"MR. ZANZABI! Is something about my lecture on physics arousing you?" The professor was standing next to his seat. He glanced down only for a second then rushed to cover himself...

"Wha- Uh- No... I mean..." Komochi began stuttering uncontrollably.

"Maybe you should take a break from my class until your... little situation... is under control." His professor pointed to the door and he didn't try to argue. Komochi rose from his seat and held his book in front of himself as he ascended the stairs towards the door. His 'friend' stopped him before he could leave the room.

"Dude... if you're going to get hard from a lecture then you're never going to get any... unless she's a nerd too." Masaka's joke had the entire class in an uproar. Komochi slipped out just as Professor S. started yelling. Once he was outside and 'relaxed' he lowered his book.

'Great,' he thought to himself, 'because that's exactly how I wanted to start my afternoon.'

He decided to use his newly acquired free time to buy some things for his dorm room. The shopping didn't take him too long, his roommate usually bought things for herself and half the time she wasn't even in their room. As he reached the door he saw two pairs of shoes outside, he reached for the handle but stopped when he thought he heard her gasping inside. She always was kind of a slut. Komochi shook his head and grasped the handle jerking the door open. There was a lot of shuffling and worried cries as they tried to cover themselves.

"Oh, dude! I was like..." Hitomi started to come up with and excuse.

"I'm just putting away some groceries... please don't stop for my sake." He walked past not even glancing at the guy who was trying to conceal himself with a pillow. Placing his things in the mini-fridge he turned around and walked from the room. Komochi slipped one last witty remark before leaving. "By the way... I hope you're wearing something man, she's... been around."

He heard the pillow hit the door as he closed it behind him. Tomorrow he would have a talk with someone about getting a new room, or just a new roommate. Things weren't going much better for Yoshika on the other side of town. Her stomach grumbled loudly as she searched around her place for something to eat. She found an old burger but dropped it when she noticed the mold growing between the bun and meat. Her stomach rumbled again louder than before.

"UGH! I need something to eat before I starve! Maybe I'll just go seduce my way into an all you eat buffet." At that moment a flash of Komochi's face appeared in her head and she lost the urge to throw her body around to get what she wanted. "Why... can't I forget him? ...I think I just lost my appetite."

She exited her hide out without bothering to shut the entrance behind her. For some reason she didn't feel like staying there anymore. She walked down the street trying to find some way to entertain herself when she heard a recently familiar voice.

"Well if it isn't the panty-less wonder? What did you say your name was again?" Komochi was smiling at the joke he had just made.

Yoshika wanted to shout, 'WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" but stopped when she realized that she still wasn't wearing any. "My name, is Yoshika Fume. And I'm amazed that a guy would forget such a gorgeous girl's name that quickly."

"Gorgeous is your own opinion. Also most guys don't remember a hot girl's name, it's not really their name that they're focusing on."

"You think you're so- ...did you just call me hot?" She grinned.

"What? Oh no I was just saying that... Eh, who am I kidding. You are actually pretty attractive." Komochi scratched the back of his head and looked up towards the sky. He felt her grab his hand and looked back down to see that she had stepped close to him. "Um... what're you..."

"Shh... you want to try something... fun?" She slowly began to move his hand downward. Komochi panicked and yanked his hand away before she could continue. Her expression changed from one of seduction to one who had just seen something hilarious. "OH WOW! I wasn't even going to do anything and look how you reacted! I wouldn't even think about letting someone touch me without at least doing something for me first. So far all you've done is get on my nerves."

"Oh, so you're not just a pervert? But a bitch as well?" He was trying to maintain his 'cool' appearance. "Are all Sekirei like you?"

"YOU DICK! What did you just call me?" She threw her hands down to her sides and leaned into her yelling. "And to answer your question, no! Everyone of us is different with a unique personality, but you'll never know that because I doubt one would ever want to be with you-" In the middle of all her yelling her stomach rumbled cutting her off. She blushed and stared at the ground for a moment.

"You hungry?" Komochi asked pointing at her stomach.

"...A bit..." Yoshika refrained from making eye contact.

"How about... I buy you lunch and we start over? Sound good?"

"Um... sure."

-FIN


	3. Getting to Know Each Other

Sekirei - Fume Chronicles

Chapter 3: Getting to Know Each Other.

Yoshika sat across from Komochi at the table. The was an awkward pause before he finally spoke.

"Okay... I'll listen to what you have to say but first... could you stop rubbing my crotch with your foot?" Yoshika tilted her head innocently and gave shot him a cute look.

"It doesn't seem to mind." She snickered continuing. Komochi grabbed hold of her ankle and held her foot in place.

"Yes, but I can't focus with you doing that... now explain. What exactly is a Sekirei?" Yoshika pouted and lowered her leg.

"Well, I'm part of something called the Sekirei Plan. It's a game being controlled by Minaka Hiroto-"

"You mean the head of that corporation?" Komochi cut her off.

"...The very same... don't interrupt me. Anyway we're all a part of his game whether we want to be or not. Each one of us has been given a number to signify our rank in the plan. I'm Yoshika Fume, Sekirei number 47."

"...I already knew your name, why'd you have to repeat it?"

"Because that's how Sekirei introduce themselves before battling!"

"Wait... you battle? How?" Komochi was lost.

"well if you'd quit interrupting me I'd explain, GEEZ! Aside from just being different numbers we're also different types. For example, I'm a knife type!" She reaches under the table and retrieves a combat knife from who knows where.

"I'm slightly curious as to where you were keeping that... but go on." He stared at the blade in awe.

"But before we can battle to our fullest ability we need to be winged. That's where the Ashikabi... you, come in." She placed the knife on the table and spun it with her index finger.

"I'm a what now?"

"You're my Ashikabi. Wow are you stupid or something? That reminds me... I want to know about you before I go making any serious decisions here..."

Komochi looked at her with an undervalued look but changed it when he saw her serious expression. "What do you want to know about me?"

Yoshika paused for a moment and continued to twirl the knife about on the table. "Um... what can you tell me?"

"Sigh. I'm 20 years old, I'm a freshman at-"

"Wow, you're already boring me... don't you have anything interesting to say?" Yoshika had finally stopped spinning the blade and proceeded to eat her food. She chewed it loudly and cleaned her plates faster than Komochi had ever seen a woman eat before.

"...I'm one of the smartest students in my school, I was kicked out of my house at the age of 16 for constantly-"

"BOOOORING!"

"Grrr... I have-"

"BOOOR-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Komochi slammed his fists on the table causing the plates to clatter. Yoshika gasped at his sudden out burst. "YOU ASKED ABOUT ME WELL LET ME EXPLAIN! My name is Komochi Zanzabi, I am 20 years old, I am a freshman in college, I'm the smartest student in most of my classes, I was kicked out of my house at the age of 16 because I was constantly fighting with my parents, My roommate in college is a total slut, but despite the fact that she fucks everything that moves I'm still a-" Komochi paused and his face went blood red. He quickly started shoveling food into his mouth.

"Oh... my... god! You're still a virgin?" Everyone in the resturant turned their heads at the mention of the word.

"Keep your voice down!" Komochi choked on the mouthful of rice he was about to swallow.

"Woooooow. And I was going to make you my Ashikabi! It's a good thing I asked about you before I chose you specifically." Komochi was hiding his face in his arms and wasn't paying attention to anything she was saying. "Hey!"

"Shut up... just... just shut up..." He kept his face buried in his arms.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" Yoshika was shaking him.

"What? What is it now?"

"I SAID, I'M STILL GOING TO DO IT!" She was still shaking him.

"Going to do wha-" Yoshika wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in. Before he knew it their lips were locked and his entire body felt like it was on fire. Yoshika's experience was very similar until she felt herself emerge. It was better than anything she had ever felt before. She slowly pulled away from Komochi and sat back in her seat.

"Wow... I wish I could feel like that all the time." She smiled at Komochi who was completely stunned.

"Why... wait, I'm confused... I..."

"Two reasons... number one, I couldn't handle not being winged anymore. Reason number two... is because I want to help you with your little problem. Now... where do you live?"

Komochi payed for the bill and left the waitress a tip even though she made a rude comment about them having a 'cherry pie' that would be perfect dessert for someone like him. Once outside the restaurant he reached into his pockets and groaned.

"I forgot my keys again..."

*POUND POUND POUND POUND POUND*

"UGGHHH! Hold on!" Hitomi opened the door to a sexy young woman with her arm wrapped around Komochi's. Yoshika grabbed her by back of her neck and tossed her out of the room.

"Out of the way bitch, we have something to take care of..." She slammed the door in Hitomi's face. Hitomi simply sat in the hallway baffled about what had just happened.

-FIN


	4. Our First Fight

Sekirei - Fume Chronicles

Chapter 4: Our First Fight, One to Remember

"Don't worry... I'll handle everything." Yoshika said pushing Komochi gently onto the bed. She climbed on top of him and slowly removed her shirt. Komochi could only stare in wonder as her bare chest revealed itself to him.

"You don't wear bras either?" Komochi joked admiring the sight before him.

"If you keep making comments like that I'll have to stop." She said with an apathetic look on her face.

"No with all due respect please keep-" There were three loud knocks at the door followed by the voice of one of the administrators.

"SEXUAL RELATIONS ON CAMPUS GROUNDS IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED! OPEN THIS DOOR!" He continued pounding on the door until it was finally opened by a topless girl he had never seen before. He looked at her breasts for a moment but stopped when she tapped his forehead. "Um... are- uh... are you a student?"

"...Are you a teacher?" Yoshika asked folding her arms over her chest.

"I'm one of the-" He began but was silenced when Yoshika put a finger to his face.

"Look... I'm kind of in the middle of something... can you come back in... I don't know, 20 minutes?"

"But... sex on campus is-"

"Thanks. You're the best," she pointed a finger at Hitomi who was clearly the one that had summoned him, "you're a skank... instead of tattling on Komochi you should have just done him... then we wouldn't be in this situation. Later bitch." With that she shut the door on both of them.

"...Well, I'm going to be expelled..." Komochi sighed.

"That's not what's important right now... what's important is you, me, and your first time." She smiled and remounting him. "Now lets-"

More pounding at the door cut her sentence short. Yoshika groaned and walked back towards the front of the room. There was a loud smash as the door came flying off it's hinges and landed on the floor. On the other side of the door was short blond girl with a large hammer. She planted the handle of the hammer on the floor and placed her hand on the top of the head. Behind her his 'friend' Masaka came strolling in with a disturbing smirk on his face.

"Damn Zoey, you weren't kidding. Girl this fine... and in his room? She has to be a Sekirei." Masaka said gazing at Yoshika.

"And you are?" she asked snarling at him.

"MASAKA WHAT THE FUCK? Why'd you break down my door?" Komochi shot up from the bed.

"Oh shut up, I know she's your Sekirei, " he pointed to the blond girl standing near him, "see this cutey here? She's my Sekirei and you know what Sekirei are supposed to do right?"

"Wait, you want to fight? Dude! Come on she was just about to-" Masaka looked at Yoshika again and noticed she wasn't wearing a shirt. He looked back at Komochi and burst out laughing.

"You were gonna fuck her? Hm... I never thought about doing that... well I did, but I didn't think they could. We're going to have to try that sometime... After we beat your Sekirei that is..." The blond girl lifted her hammer and stepped forward towards Yoshika.

"I am Sekirei number 70, Zoey Ishikawa, let's make this quick." Zoey finally spoke.

"Sekirei number 47, Yoshika Fume, and I'm going to kick your ass for interrupting us." Yoshika reached into the back of her skirt and drew the knife she was playing with earlier. The two girls stood for a bit in complete silence until Zoey charged forward knocking Yoshika out the window. Komochi's jaw dropped at the sudden assault. Masaka placed his hand on Komochi's shoulder then patted him on the back.

"She's going to destroy your Sekirei... sorry buddy. She did have a really nice bod." Zoey quickly jumped followed after Yoshika through the hole in the window. Komochi didn't stay to watch from inside he ran from the room and made his way outside. When he got there he saw Yoshika do a series of flips and cartwheels to dodge the seemingly random swings from Zoey. She stopped for a split second when Zoey's hammer got lodged in the ground and kicked her in the face. Komochi, Masaka, and Zoey all caught a brief flash of what was underneath Yoshika's skirt.

"Dude..." Masaka only spoke one word.

"You're not wearing underwear? What a slut!" Zoey shouted rubbing her nose.

"Say what you want, but it actually lets me move better. Like so." Yoshika retorted kicking her in the face again then bringing her foot down and sweeping Zoey's legs out from underneath her. Zoey brought herself to her feet and growled yanking her hammer from the ground and swinging at Yoshika again who simply dodged it again. "You should really try it. It gives your a lot more freedom when moving... also it feels great with a good gust of wind."

"She really is a slut man." Masaka said poking Komochi.

"Yeah... but she's my slut..."

"Could you stop calling me a slut?" Yoshika asked bounding away from another hammer strike. "It's really offensive."

"Sorry... what do you have to do to win anyway?" Komochi asked watching as every time she avoided a blow her breasts bounced almost hypnotically.

"Oh... it's really simple. Just watch..." Yoshika backed away from Zoey and changed her stance. Zoey didn't pay it any mind and proceeded to rush her again. This time Yoshika ducked under the swing and rose with the knife slicing the front of Zoey's shirt open. She grabbed the newly made flaps and flipped over Zoey tearing her shirt completely, revealing a symbol on her back.

"You bitch!" Zoey shouted swinging a fist around and covering herself with the other after dropping her hammer. Yoshika caught her hand and twisted it around her back then placed a finger on the symbol. Zoey dropped to her knees and seemed to lose her will to fight. "Wait... don't..."

"Hm... No, I think I will." Yoshika grinned and recited what seemed like a prayer, "By the whetted edge of my contract. Sever the perils of my Ashikabi."

The symbol on Zoey's back glowed a bright red then appeared to dissolve. She slumped forward and closed her eyes. Masaka ran to her side and glared at Komochi. "No way! My Sekirei lost?"

Komochi looked at Yoshika who nodded. He walked over to Masaka and patted him on the shoulder. "Looks like I win... BITCH!" He brought his hand back and swung it forward smacking him across the face. "WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?"

"Way to rub it in..." Yoshika came to his side and wrapped herself around his arm causing it to sink between her breasts. "But can we finish what we came here to do?"

"Um... there's no door on my room... and I'm pretty sure the cops are going to be here soon..." There was the sound of a helicopter rotor in the distance.

"No, but MBI will..." She began to pull him away.

"Wait... where are we going?"

"My place... hey, um... loser dude. Tell them number 47, Yoshika Fume did this. I would stay but I have more important matters to attend to." Yoshika grinned and continued to drag Komochi towards her place.

-FIN For those who don't know what it means. WHET –verb (used with object) to sharpen (a knife, tool, etc.) by grinding or friction.


	5. Things Keep Getting Weirder

WARNING: ADULT CHAPTER!

Sekirei - Fume Chronicles

Chapter 5: Things keep getting weirder...

Komochi and Yoshika tumbled through the door, not once breaking their grasp on each other. Their faces were locked so intensely it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. Yoshika finally pushed him away and it was so sudden that he tripped over his own feet and stumbled onto her couch.

"Okay, so how do we do this?" She said seeming to lose her look of expertise in the situation.

"Wait... what are you talking about? Haven't you done this before?" Komochi asked shocked.

"Well... to be honest I've just seen lots of movies and read a few books." Yoshika chuckled and rubbed the back of her head. When she lifted her arm her exposed chest bounced yet again drawing the attention of Komochi.

"Oh yeah... because if you had kissed anyone else you would've become their Sekirei, right-" He paused as his eyes wandered around the room. It was a pigsty and after a moment his gaze came across what looked like a pile of pornographic DVDs. Then Komochi had a sudden realization. "WAIT A SECOND! YOU MADE SUCH A BIG DEAL OUT ME BEING A VIRGIN AT THE RESTAURANT! You hypocritical bitch!"

"How could you be so cruel!" Yoshika cried trying to muster up fake tears. When she realized it wasn't going to happen she just snared at him. "Keep talking like that and you won't get anything out of me."

He looked her over once again then tried to restore the moment to its previous luster. "Let's not be hasty here. So, what kind of things have you learned?"

"Well for starters..." She stepped forward and dropped to her knees in front of him on the couch. Komochi's eyes grew wide as she reached for his belt buckle. Yoshika was able to remove it with such ease that he couldn't even remember it being there. The room was dead silent except for the sound of his fly coming undone as she pulled down on his zipper. In mere seconds his groin was surrounded by a warm pleasurable feeling. Komochi simply closed his eyes and let Yoshika do her thing, after all it was he didn't even watch videos like she did so he had no experience whatsoever, better to let her handle things than go and ruin it by trying to do something himself. After a few moments he could tell he was close to reaching his limits when suddenly she stopped. Upon opening his eye he saw Yoshika standing up and removing her skirt. When she reached for her panties he stopped her abruptly.

"Wait... are you sure you want to do this?" Komochi asked as she proceeded to remove them anyway.

"After what I just did, there's no way we're stopping until I get something out of this too." Yoshika quickly straddled him. Without hesitation she dropped her hips ontop his causing them both to shout; herself from pain and him from pleasure. "OWWWWWW! What the hell was that?"

"I have no idea? Did it really hurt that much?" He said chuckling.

"I don't know, you tell me?" She growled punching him in the stomach.

"OUCH! I'm conflicted between the pain you're causing me as well as the ecstasy."

"Oh really now? Hehehe." Yoshika giggled and began slowly grinding back and forth on his lap. "Well how's it feel to no longer be a virgin?"

"It feels pretty good and you?"

"Great... I just wonder if it's going to hurt this much every time..."

"Oh ho? If this is all it takes to hurt you I'd hate to see what happens when you get into a real fight." Komochi was laughing at his own joke until she nailed him in the gut again. "I don't think I'm going to want to do this anymore if you're going to keep hitting me."

"I just want you to feel how I feel." She said sliding her finger along his chest. Yoshika started to move again when Komochi's phone rang. She snatched it up before he could get a hold of it and pressed the receiver against her ear. "Hello?"

"Who is this? Where's Komochi?" Someone she had never heard before asked politely.

"Who is this?" Yoshika asked back not at nicely as the stranger.

"This is his mother now who is this and what is Komochi doing?"

"Oh, hi Ms. Zanzabi!" Komochi's jaw dropped when he heard Yoshika greet his mother, "My name is Yoshika and he's currently in the middle of something."

"Well what could he be doing that's so important he can't talk to me?" She asked beginning to sound impatient.

"Um, to be exact... me!" Yoshika gave a smug smile and Komochi felt his heart skip a series of beats.

"WHAT! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" She was yelling so loud that Komochi could hear hear through the receiver even though it wasn't near his ear.

"I said your son is waist deep in me and will have to call you back, now bye-bye." Yoshika pressed the end call button and returned her attention to Komochi. His face was a pale as a ghost. "Shall we continue?"

"You know... suddenly... I'm not in the mood anymore." He said drooping his head between her breasts.

"Really? Why not?"

-FIN


End file.
